gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Lord makarov
Hi there, Lord makarov! Welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Talk:Makarov's Mafia/@comment-Lord makarov-20110424220704 page! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :First, Please Please read the Rules and The Code! :' ' is a great next stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :After this, there's tons more you can do! * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! :Need help? Ask An Admin!!! We have several admins here, and they are all willing to help you! It's good to have you here, and we look forward to plundering with you! ::—from Umm Your recent edit on the Noob Academy and Learning Center is being thought of as Vandalism... Don't do it again.--''Shade'' 23:09, April 24, 2011 (UTC) You are to stop right now.--''Shade'' 23:13, April 24, 2011 (UTC) WHAT THE **** WHAT THE SH!* YOU DELETE MY PAGE GET OUT OF THIS WIKI YOU TROLL GO GET A LIFE THAT ISN'T DESTROYING PAGES Sincerely,'' ' ''' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 23:20, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Listen Up Listen up, Makarov. I may not be able to ban you, but I can make your life on this wikia a living hell. Now, you delete one more page, I'm contacting every admin, bur, and rollback, and having you banned for friggin' ETERNITY! Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 23:21, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I have orders directly from Captain Leon, to do this, who said he was told by pearson, btw im pears bro, you mightk now me as carlos, so im just following orders and the mafia wants revenge for their page being ruined He might need a longer ban, because if he really IS Pears, then both accounts must be banned for sockpuppetry to avoid bans... if he really isn't him, then he must be banned anyways for impersonation... either way, a week might not be nough.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 23:25, April 24, 2011 (UTC) You got banned You got banned, good I hope you leave this wiki. Sincerely,'' ' ''' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 23:25, April 24, 2011 (UTC) He might need a longer ban, because if he really IS Pears, then both accounts must be banned for sockpuppetry to avoid bans... if he really isn't him, then he must be banned anyways for impersonation... either way, a week might not be nough.--''Shade'' 23:25, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Get off this wiki! Get off this wiki! A message from J-Hawk/J-Blast(either one,i just thought of them xD) In one week, your life will become hell once again. Your edits have been and nobody is happy with them. With all due hatred Banned You have been banned until May 24, 2011. Exactly one month. Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:06, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:19, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:20, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 21:01, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:41, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:26, September 30, 2011 (UTC)